


The Case of the Missing Virgil

by midnight__fox



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__fox/pseuds/midnight__fox
Summary: Virgil angst





	The Case of the Missing Virgil

None of the sides had seen Virgil all day, and they were starting to worry.

"We shouldn't send someone to check on Virgil," Deceit said, contributing to Logan's list of things one (or more) of them could do about, as Roman put it, "The Case of the Missing Virgil." It was a pretty short list, to be honest. 

"That is a good idea. Who wants to go do that?" Logan asked.

"I'll do it," Roman told the other sides, his voice a hesitant. 

"You sure? You sounded hesitant," Patton commented.   
"I'm sure, Padre," Roman said. 

"Okay. Roman, we'll be here waiting for you to return with Virgil," Logan said. Roman nodded before heading to Virgil's room. 

When Roman got to Virge's room, he knocked on the door, waiting for the anxious side to open the door, or at least say whether or not Roman can come in.

"Virgil? Are you in there?" Roman semi-shouted. Virgil didn't say anything. "I'm coming in now, okay Virgil?"  
Roman opened the door to see Virgil laying on the floor next to his bed. Roman walked over to him, and shook his shoulder, trying to figure out why he was laying there. 

"Virgil? Can you hear me?" Roman asked, fear in his voice. 

"Roman? What are you doing here?" Virgil questioned.

"I was worried about you. We all were," Roman responded softly. 

"Please don't act like you care. Just leave me alone," Virgil said.

Virgil's room was a mess. He had random papers everywhere. Roman couldn't tell what was on any of the papers, but he didn't bother looking at them.

"Virgil. Look at me," Roman said, waiting for Virgil to look at him before continuing. "I care about you, a lot. Logan, Patton, and Deceit, they care about you too. I came here to help you."

"I just want to be numb. I don't want to feel anything," Virgil whispered. Roman could tell that the anxious side was about to cry.

"Virgil. You mean so much to me. I'm so sorry for calling you so many mean nicknames in the beginning. I truly am," Roman whispered, picking Virgil up. 

"Really?" Virgil asked, doubtful.

"Really. I love you, Virgil," Roman answered, trying to comfort the side that was in his arms.

"I- I love you too, Roman," Virgil said quietly. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded. 

After Roman kissed Virgil, the two headed back to the living room where Logan, Patton, and Deceit were waiting. 

"Virgil!" Patton exclaimed as the two entered the living room. 

"He's alright, I take it?" Logan asked Roman. Roman nodded, setting Virgil down onto the couch. 

"I'm not glad that you're okay, and I wasn't worried," Deceit said.

"I'm glad you're alright kiddo. Promise me you won't do that again though," Patton said, giving Virgil a hug. 

"I promise," Virgil whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, and finally got around to posting it, but if you follow me on Tumblr, you've probably already read it.


End file.
